


the law of universal gravitation

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x21 sneak peek, F/M, Post-Framework, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: Based on that glorious sneak peek for 4x21. I doubt it happens like this. But these two certainly need to talk some things out.A few bad words. They are trapped in a submarine after all.





	the law of universal gravitation

He can’t pinpoint what makes him say it.  

Adrenaline, maybe. The realization that there’s a really fucking good chance they don’t make it out of here. The fact that Melinda May is singlehandedly taking down a nuclear submarine in bare feet and yoga pants.

It’s probably mostly the third one.

But she kicks him a gun from a fallen crewman and when he bends down to pick it up the words tumble out on their own accord- like they’re proof of Newton’s law of gravity.

 “You kissed me. I kissed you. We kissed each other.” He punctuates the last sentence by waving his free hand back and forth in the air. He has no idea why.

 She bodyslams through a door with more force than he thinks she needs to. “And?”

 “-and then you tried to kill me?”

 “Well, that’s just _fucking great._ ” She glares at him-no, through him. “Ten o’clock,” she says. 

 He spins and takes care of the threat rounding the corner.

 Confess your decades long attraction to your partner; kill a potentially super powered Russian henchmen.

 Never a dull moment.

 The guy is down but she’s still staring at him and he’s really not sure how this is starting to feel like it’s his fault, but here he is.

 “I didn’t know it wasn’t you when it happened,” he offers.

 She knees an unsuspecting officer and takes his ID badge. “That doesn’t make it _better_.”

 “There was a lot going on!” He shoots out a security camera on the wall.

 “Is this really the time to be talking about this?” She swipes the ID against a door lock, slamming harder each time it blinks back red.

 He shrugs. “We’re living out our own personal Hunt for Red October, so y’know, why not?”

 The door finally wooshes open and she throws him inside. “ _Go._ ”

\-------------------

 Things have calmed down. He’s (fairly) confident everyone is dead. They’ve even incredibly locked coordinates with the Zephyr. They just need to wait.

 His gun rests on one knee—just in case—and she rests against the other. The adrenaline has worn off and he watches the exhaustion sweep over her. He idly slides his fingers up and down her side.

 “Talk to me,” she mumbles softly into his thigh.

 “Well, I could really go for some shoes right now.”

 “ _Phil._ ”

 “Yeah.” He is impossibly tired. “I went off the rails a bit once I realized you were gone. Didn’t sleep. Made some stupid choices. I think I yelled at the entire country of Spain.”

 She groans as she drags herself into a seated position. “For a while, I knew it wasn’t real. Whatever simulation AIDA had me in—it just didn’t feel right.”

 “How could you tell?”

 “You weren’t in it.”

 He thinks enough is enough. He leans towards her and breathes a sigh of relief when she meets him halfway. She is soft and warm and he means to keep it gentle but his tongue darts past her teeth and he forces himself to swallow a groan.

 He pulls away, leaving their foreheads touching. “God, I’m glad you’re not a robot,” he breathes.

 She laughs in response and he’s sure this is the happiest anyone has ever been in a hostage situation.

 She straightens back against the wall, tone turning serious. “I’m not an easy person to be with.”

 “Don’t care.”

 “Our jobs don’t particularly-“

 “Hey. Stop.” He covers her hands with his own. “You’re it. You’ve been it for longer than I care to admit, you’re it now, and you’re going to be it until I die. Again. We’ll figure it out.”

She nods. He’ll take it.

 The walls around them start rumbling and they both jump to their feet.

 Extraction. He hopes. They ready their guns.

 “So, what’s our next step?” he asks.

 She’s steady—she always is. “Get our team back.”

 They hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

 “Save the damn world.”

  _Coulson! May! Are you two down here?_

 “And then make up for lost time.” She yanks him close and kisses him until he’s dizzy.

 He does always like having a plan.


End file.
